1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a sleeve adapted to assist in maintaining a door opened by means of a pneumatic cylinder or spring actuated cylinder of the check type. Such cylinder requires a hold open washer to abut against the cylinder to keep the door opened in a desired angular position. After a certain amount of use, the washer does not perform satisfactorily. The washer needs to be replace and sometimes the whole door closure is replaced. The novel sleeve is mounted on the cylinder and assists the existing washer to keep performing its function.
2. Prior Art
No patent of equivalent structure and function has been located.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,907 discloses a laterally removable U-shaped member stradling the rod adapted to slide inside the cylinder of the door closure. The function of this member is to hold the spring of the closure under a predetermined amount of compression only until the door closure has been installed. This member is not intended to maintain the door at various angular positions and is not adapted to straddle the cylinder.